


Un Chunin, un Jounin, des chiens et de la neige

by Girlcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, de la neige, des chiens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcameleon/pseuds/Girlcameleon
Summary: Une mission au pays de la neige qui tourne mal ...De la chaleur, une fin heureuse, que demander de plus ? ( un meilleur résumé je sais xp)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 6





	Un Chunin, un Jounin, des chiens et de la neige

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic date, je l'avais postée sur Fanfiction quand je postais très régulièrement et sur ce site.  
J'ai eu envie de la remettre ici, je n'ai presque rien corrigé, et je vois le changement avec mon style de maintenant ...  
Il se peut que des fautes soient encore présentes, elles sont douées pour m'échappées les coquines =)

_ **Un chunin, un jonin, des chiens et de la neige** _

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

Le jeune Chunin de Konoha cria quand il s'enfonça dans la neige avec son précieux fardeau.

Bon sang, il allait finir par être avalé par cette chose blanche et froide. Il était épuisé et porter Kakashi-sensei, était, et bien,..., trop fatiguant. L'homme pesait lourd et ce n'était que du muscle, de plus, sa cheville endolorie plus tôt, avait encore prit un coup.

Il avisa une caverne pas très loin et se redonna du courage, il serait à l'abri du vent froid et mordant et, il pourrait se reposer. Il essaierait de nouveau, de réveiller son supérieur et surtout réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

~~~

La grotte était sèche, froide, mais à l'abri du vent. Il installa comme il put l'autre homme et prépara un lit de fortune. Dans l'avalanche qui les avait englouti à cause d'un nin-manquant, ils avaient perdu tous les hommes qui étaient sur sa trace et presque tout leur matériel. Il restait en tout et pour tout, deux sacs de couchage, un petit réchaud, et une gourde d'eau. Il étendit l'inconscient dans les deux sacs de couchage pour le tenir au chaud et lava avec de la neige fondu ses blessures. Celles-ci n'étaient pas grave, elles étaient juste superficielles. Il vit par l'ouverture la tempête qui se préparait et soupira. Il n'avait jamais voulu aller sur cette mission et ils étaient blessés, coincés dans ce pays de malheur.

Il ne fallait pas se décourager, ils s'en sortiraient, quand Kakashi se réveillerait. Il l'observa pour la peine et ne remarqua rien de bien impressionnant, sa peau était pale, ses cheveux argentés et défiant la loi de la gravité, son œil droit était gris orage et l'autre possédait le sharingan, la pupille rouge sang et trois virgule noires, mais ils étaient fermés pour le moment, ses traits étaient fins et volontaire, et on voyait ses muscles puissant sous ses vêtements. Pendant la bataille, il avait perdu son masque et son bandeau. Iruka sacrifia donc son confort et attacha le sien pour permettre à Kakashi de cacher son sharingan qui le priverait de ses forces dès qu'il sera réveillé. Quelques mèches tombèrent aussitôt sur son visage et il décida de s'installer comme il put contre la roche froide et se reposer un peu, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, sinon qui veillerait sur le Jonin ?

~~~

Il se réveilla dans un endroit chaud et bien plus confortable que le mur glacé de la grotte, ce qui n'était pas normal, une paroi ne pouvait pas être aussi moelleuse et chaude. Avec son esprit encore embrumé, il essaya de se relever mais deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent et une voie chaude et rassurante murmura à son oreille qu'il fallait qu'il se repose, que tout allait bien. Une petite voie dans son esprit lui criait que non, ils étaient dans une grotte en plein pays de la neige, que Kakashi Hatake était blessé et inconscient, mais son corps épuisé le trahit et il ignora cette petite voie alors qu'il se rendormait à l'abri et au chaud.

Il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée ? Soirée ? Et papillonna des yeux, il vit son supérieur allongé à ses cotés le regardant en souriant. Bon dieu qu'il était beau. Le pauvre Iruka, encore épuisé décida de se rendormir mais un organisme bien chaud frottait contre sa peau et curieux, il souleva légèrement le duvet et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus…

-Kakashi-sensei ! » Il essaya de partir mais son supérieur l'attrapa et l'enlaça de nouveau pour l'empêcher de sortir du cocon de chaleur qu'il avait crée pour eux.

-Chut Iruka, on peut laisser les formalités pour le coup, non ? »

Il resserra son emprise sur le corps couleur cannelle et le jeune professeur se calma un peu. Kakashi souri pour détendre l'atmosphère et lui expliqua pourquoi ils étaient dans une telle situation.

-je me suis réveillé à temps, tu t'étais endormit tant tu étais épuisé et tu serais gelé à l'heure qu'il est. Donc j'ai réuni les deux sacs de couchage pour que le « lit » soit plus grand et je t'ai déshabillé… » Il s'interrompit face au regard noir du jeune professeur mais continua comme ci il n'avait rien vu. « Dans un sac de couchage, un corps nu se réchauffe plus vite qu'un corps habillé car ta chaleur reste dans le sac, ensuite deux corps nu, se réchauffe plus vite qu'un seul.»

Iruka vira au rouge, ce qui fit rire son supérieur qui rajouta qu'il avait vu déjà quelque chose de bien intime et le jeune professeur osa lui poser la question, de quoi parlait il ?

-et bien, mon visage, c'est mon intimité, donc bah,… voila. .. Aie ! » Le jeune Chunin venait de le frapper et lui demanda si il pouvait sortir et si il avait l'obligeance de se retourner pendant qu'il s'habillait. Le Jonin argenté acquiesça et il laissa le jeune brunet se rhabiller, il ne put donc voir la douleur que le jeune homme eu en posant son pied, maintenant bleu et gonflé sur le sol. Bon sang, comment allait-il faire pour soigner çà ? L'argenté s'habilla aussi et montra sa trouvaille au jeune homme.

-Un, mur de neige ? Comment ? Kakashi… » Un mur de neige coupé l'entré de la tempête dans la grotte, les protégeant un minimum du froid et de l'humidité.

-j'ai encore du chakra contrairement à toi et à ce que tu pense, et ce soir, on aura deux barres de survie, je n'en ai pas plus, désolé. » Iruka le rassura et décida de boire un peu après avoir demander à Kakashi de réchauffé l'eau de la gourde qui était malheureusement gelée. Le Jonin remarqua par contre quand le jeune homme marchait un peu, qu'il claudiquait, une blessure certainement, et un coéquipier blessé, ce n'était pas bon, surtout sur un terrain inconnu, mais là, un terrain inconnu et après une tempête de neige, c'était carrément l'enfer.

Il demanda au plus jeune de s'assoir et s'en attendre, lui retira sa botte qu'il avait si difficilement mise. Le pauvre Iruka cria de douleur et lui demanda après, un sanglot étranglé dans la voix, ce qu'il voulait.

Kakashi lui,regarda mieux la cheville du Chunin et soupira, une entorse, et très grave vu l'état de son pied. Il lui demanda de ne pas bouger et fit un trou dans leur mur pour aller chercher de la neige qu'il glaça avec un Justus et avec le bandage sur la cuisse d'Iruka, la maintenir avec difficulté sur le bleu. Le jeune homme siffla de douleur et lui demanda d'arrêter.

-non, l'hématome doit être réduit, tu as vu dans quelle état et ta cheville sensei ? » Au bout de quelques minutes il retira le glaçon inutile et essaya de bouger le pied délicatement. Mais Iruka se retint difficilement de crier de nouveau tant il lui faisait mal.

-Pardonne-moi Iruka, je devais savoir à quel point c'était touché, mais comment as-tu fait pour marché dessus si elle te fait souffrir ? » Le jeune homme lui répondit que c'était son devoir et lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

-je vais essayer un Justus pour réduire ta douleur, bandé au mieux avec nos bandage pour la maintenir dans son angle normale et tu vas rester tranquille, quand le temps sera plus clément, je te porterais. » Il fit son bandage et porta le jeune homme sur le lit de fortune, et le déshabilla de nouveau malgré ses protestations et lui donna une barre à manger. Puis il invoqua ses chiens et leur demanda de veiller sur le pauvre sensei pour le laisser au chaud et il lui demanda de lui raconter depuis l'avalanche.

-et bien, suite à l'avalanche, j'ai cherché des survivants, j'ai utilisé tout mon chakra pour vous repérer et soigner si besoin, beaucoup sont mort étouffés et d'autres tués par le ninja que l'on poursuivait, j'ai faillit perdre espoir, ma cheville me faisait un mal de chien mais je continuais à chercher puis je vous ai vu, inconscient mais à moitié sortit d'un tas de neige. J'ai creusé pour vous dégagé, et réchauffé avec mon chakra, puis je vous ais porté, enfin, plutôt traîné, je n'arrivais pas à vous soulever Kakashi. Puis j'ai vu la grotte, j'étais heureux de vous avoir trouver, sinon j'aurais été le seul survivant de cette mission, enfin, si j'avais regagné Konoha. » Kakashi sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux et le remercia pour son bandeau. Iruka gratta sa fine cicatrice sur son nez, par gène et fut surprit quand son supérieur enleva son élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux chocolat fins et doux comme de la soie.

-repose toi sensei, tu l'as mérité, mange et dors, je vais prendre le tour de garde. » Iruka mangea tranquillement sa ration, sous les yeux attentif de 6 chiens et de leur maître puis s'allongea et Morphée l'accueilli rapidement dans ses bras.

-chiot, tu devrais dormir aussi, on est là, et puis il est complètement gelé, même avec nous autour de lui..... Chiot ? »

Iruka entend parfaitement les chiens mais pas la réponse de leur maître, il est semi conscient. Son corps douloureux après tant d'effort ne demandait qu'à se reposer. Il sentit le froid l'envahir quand le sac fut ouvert et se terra rapidement dans les bras chaud et puissant de son supérieur. Il ne vit pas le sourire de l'argenté mais gagna rapidement les limbes.

Iruka se réveilla et Kakashi dormait solidement, les chiens eux, les tenaient au chaud, étant à leur coté. Pakkun, le plus petit et celui qu'Iruka connaissait le salua.

-il s'est seulement endormit, dormez aussi sensei, le retour sera long et nous sommes là pour veiller, dormez. »

Iruka ne pouvait plus dormir, il se sentait trop énervé pour le faire. Il se rhabilla lentement une fois sorti du lit de fortune et bu de l'eau. Pakkun vint sur ses genoux et lui demanda comment sa cheville avait pu être dans cet état.

-c'est en fuyant notre cible, je n'étais pas de taille contre lui et je devais l'éloigner le plus possible de mes camarades, je me suis retrouvé piéger par de la neige, jusqu'à la taille et il m'a attrapé facilement, il allait me tuer mais j'ai pu lui échapper in extremis, il m'a juste rattrapé par la cheville et me la tordue violemment, il allait m'achever quand il a vu un hibou blanc, je pense un signe ou un message pour lui et il m'a laisser comme çà. De toute manière, la neige aurait pu avoir raison de moi bien plus rapidement. » Le chien acquiesça et lui demanda si il avait encore mal, chose affirmative et Kakashi se réveilla a ce moment.

-sensei, tu devrais dormir, enfin, je vais ouvrir un petit passage pour voir le temps qu'il fait dehors et peut être voir pour nous mettre en route. »

Et heureusement pour eux, le temps était dégagé. Ils firent rapidement leur paquetage et furent heureux de constater qu'il était très tôt suite à la position des dernières étoiles.

-konoha est part là Iruka, monte donc sur Bull. » Il désigna son plus grand chien qui le salua d'un coup de langue sur le visage et qui se baissa pour lui permettre de monter.

-Et bien, merci, Bull. » il était quand même un peu dégouté par la salive sur son visage, mais Kakashi en rigola avant de sortir de leur abri.

  
  


Le chien grogna à son tour et il se mit à suivre son maitre. Iruka dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être désarçonné de son étrange monture, et vit avec quelle peine Kakashi et Bull couraient dans cette ennemie froide et glacée, la neige.

Au bout d'une heure, ils s'étaient mis au pas de marche et Iruka suppliait Kakashi de laisser son chien se reposer, ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui de porter le jeune homme.

-tu ne pèses rien Iruka-sensei. » Ce fut la seule phrase que le grand chien prononça et ils continuèrent le route, sans se douter un instant qu'ils étaient observé par deux ninjas.

-Kakashi-San, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. » Kakashi titubait depuis quelques minutes, comme épuisé, taureau s'arrêta et le jeune brun marcha difficilement vers son supérieur.

-on devrait se reposer un peu, non ? »

Kakashi lui sourit et lui dit d'arrêter de le vouvoyer, il n'avait que 26 ans quand même. Il lui désigna un rocher non couvert par de la neige et déclara qu'ils se reposeraient ici quelques minutes. Il remercia encore Iruka pour son bandeau et lui dit que tout ce blanc en plein soleil était tout bonnement un enfer. Iruka lui tendit l'eau et le Jonin l'accepta avec soulagement.

-bien sensei, si nous continuons ainsi, nous devrions trouver le village des flocons av…. » Il s'interrompit et poussa Iruka loin de leur refuge, le jeune homme lui glissa sur quelques mètres et essaya difficilement de se relever. Il les vit, le ninja qu'ils poursuivaient, en compagnie d'un autre s'attaquer à Kakashi. Bull lui était venu plus que rapidement à la rescousse de son maitre et mis hors d'état l'allié qui ne l'avait pas compté comme ennemi possible.

-bien bien, Hatake Kakashi, en cette journée, ta mort se prépare ! » malgré tous ses efforts, le ninja ennemis ne réussi pas à vaincre Kakashi, qui était pourtant bien épuisé. Il vit alors le pauvre Chunin, qui marchait difficilement avec sa cheville et eut un sourire machiavélique. Si il ne se trompait pas, le brunet était sur … oui, malgré le vacarme d'un Katon qu'il évita de justesse, il entendit le craquement caractéristique de la glace, bien , il pourrait s'en sortir et aider son ami blessé, à filler d'ici.

-Hatake, tu devrais plutôt aider ton ami non ? » Il lança une aiguille juste devant le Jonin avec une balise explosive, oh rien de bien important, juste assez pour rompre la glace. Et il s'enfuit, son ami sur le dos avant que le possésseur du Sharingan ne puisse l'en empécher.

Et alors que Kakashi allait se lancer à leur poursuite, il se stopa et la scène qui se déroula devant lui semblait comme se passer, au ralenti.

Iruka lui criait que tout aller bien quand un sinistre craquement se fit entendre et un morceau de glace se détacha, d'autres montant les uns sur les autres par la « force » de l'explosion. Le jeune homme essaya d'assurer un équilibre mais il glissa et tomba dans les eaux glacés et sombres. Une plaque de glace retomba sur lui et Kakashi accourut comme il put. Il brisa la glace avec un coup de poing puissant , renforcé par du chakra et chercha le pauvre brunet. Sa peau lui faisait si mal comme si mille aiguille le piquaient en même temps, des crampes du au froid voulaient le forcer à abandonner le jeune homme. A force de tâtonnement car il ne voyait rien, il agrippa quelques choses. Il tira de toutes ses forces et remonta le jeune professeur, qui tremblait violemment de froid et dont ses lèvres étaient d'un bleu si pâle et si inquiétant.

-Bull vient vite ! » Kakashi enleva les affaires du jeune homme, tant pis pour plus tard et grimaça quand il vit les plaies sur ses bras qu'il s'était fait avec le froid et la glace en cherchant à monter. Il l'enveloppa dans son gilet et avec un léger Justus de feu le sécha. Mais le jeune sensei tremblait toujours de froid et bégayait quand il essayait de parler. Kakashi le rassura puis il sortit un de leur sac de couchage et l'emmitoufla dedans. Il le cala comme il put contre lui et monta sur taureau, lui demandant (suppliant même) de courir rapidement vers la grotte où ils seraient à l'abri. Tant pis, il perdait du temps mais il fallait empêchait Iruka d'avoir trop froid. Tout le long du trajet il lui posa des questions, essayant de le tenir éveiller. Il réussi à apprendre que le jeune homme aimait le thé, le chocolat aux amandes, qu'il lisait beaucoup et aimait cuisiner, qu'il avait un chat, que Naruto devait passer noël avec lui, qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire. Le trajet sembla moins long mais une fois dans la grotte, Kakashi recréa son mur de neige, refit leur lit et invoqua ses chiens, il fallait tenir chaud à Iruka.

-sensei, tu vas mieux, ne t'endors pas, aller, parle moi…. »

Mais Iruka était de plus en plus fatigué.

-je,…. Kashi,….j'ai…froid…. » Il trembla de plus belle contre le corps chaud et puissant de son supérieur et ce dernier l'enlaça de plus belle. Et frottant son dos. Bon sang, non, si il ne faisait rien, le petit Chunin qu'il aimait mourrait.

-sensei, tu sais, concentre toi, je vais te raconter quelque chose. Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un et je ne lui ais jamais dit, il est beau, fort, courageux, mignon, beau je dirais, mais j'adore çà façon de rougir quand je l'embête, je l'ai rencontré le jour de la préparation des équipes pour l'examen de Chunin. »

Iruka trembla et se rapprocha désespérément de la chaleur que dégager son sempai. Et il lui demanda s'il le connaissait.

-Çà ne te gène pas que j'aime un homme ? » Kakashi laissa ses mains parcourir le corps svelte contre lui, chose qu'Iruka ne remarqua même pas.

-non, sinon je ne pourrais pas non plus l'aimait.... »

Kakashi arrêta un instant ses caresses sur le corps qu'il souhaitait avoir contre lui depuis des mois. Iruka était… comme lui, lui aussi aimait les hommes !

-sensei, ne t'endors pas, s'il te plait, tu sais, je vais te confier un secret, écoute moi. » il se rapprocha des oreilles d'Iruka et son souffle chaud taquina un petit instant le sensei, ses oreilles et son cou étaient très sensibles à ce genre de chose.

Il acquiesça, frissonnant encore. Kakashi l'enlaça plus étroitement et lui souffla délicatement son secret.

-tu le connais l'homme que j'aime, puisque c'est toi. » Et avant que le jeune brun ne lui réponde, il l'embrassa passionnément. Iruka fut surprit et ouvrit sa bouche sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, une ou plutôt deux choses trottaient dans sa tête. Kakashi l'aimait, et il était tout nu contre lui. Une autre vint se greffer chassant les deux premières, Kakashi... Embrassait comme un dieu.

Le baiser dura un moment, et Iruka avait réussi à redevenir un peu rouge, chassant la pâleur de son visage. Kakashi lui sourit tendrement et lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front, jouant avec ses doux cheveux.

Le jeune homme était surpris. Oui surpris.

-je dois être mort pour que tu puisses m'aimer… » Il frissonna et éternua. Le Jonin, lui, reprit ses douces caresses chaudes et rassurantes, avec quelques impulsion de chakra pour réchauffer le pauvre corps gelé qui était dans ses bras.

  
  


Non tu n'es pas mort, et j'espère bien que non. Moi j'ai envie de te faire plein de vilaines choses pour ton bon plaisir sensei…. » Il lui susurra suavement ses paroles dans son oreilles et la mordilla légèrement, arrachant un petit gémissement au Chunin.

-Kakashi, sil te plait,…..je,….. Je suis fatigué… et je … je t'aime aus…..Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » Kakashi venait de le mordre au cou, laissant le sang couler. Il le lécha après et fit signe à ses chiens de partir. Choses qu'ils firent, ils partirent loin d'eux, mais restèrent tout de même à disposition. Kakashi lui se releva et embrassa Iruka glissant un de ses bras sous la fine taille du jeune homme.

-Iruka, j'aimerais savoir, quel âge as tu ?

Le jeune brun frissonna car la chaleur disparaissait et qu'il était gelé, fatigué et il ne savais pas ou voulait en venir Kakashi.

-vingt…. Vingt trois ans. Kakashi, pourquoi tu veux savoir çà ? »

Bien, il avait attiré l'attention du brunet, connaissant Iruka, il ne laisserait pas la fatigue l'emportait sur lui tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse.

-tu as 21 ans, et tu n'as aucune odeur d'autres personnes sur toi,je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le village avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis donc … censé en déduire que tu es vierge ? »

Le professeur rougit et bafouilla, faisant rire le Jonin qui sut qu'il devrait tout faire pour le plaisir de ce joli petit ninja placé sur sa route. Il caressa tendrement son torse puis, avec son genou, sépara les jambes d'Iruka qui étaient collées l'une à l'autre, et frotta doucement sa virilité.

-ah... Kakashi,… Kakashi ? »

-chut » un petit baiser sur sa tempe le rassura un peu. « je vais te tenir chaud, éveillé toute la nuit, demain tu dormiras, et moi aussi puis nous repartirons,…. Je vais commencer tout doucement, ne t'en fais pas. »

-mais, qu'est-ce... hum... ah arrête çà,…qu'est-ce que tu veux faire…. Haaaaaaaaa ! »

Une savante caresse sur sa verge maintenant tendue après avoir eu un peu d'attention, lui fit s'envoler ses dernières pensées raisonnables, c'est à peine si il entendit Kakashi lui dire qu'il allait lui faire l'amour.

Le baiser qui lui fut donné permit à Kakashi se déplacer son bras pour aller caresser et jouer avec ses tétons, les faisant se dresser suite à cette attention. Une langue taquine et joueuse se déplaça le long de sa jugulaire, des dents pointues et douce martyrisaient ses oreilles et des mains douces malgré les crevasses du au maniement des armes, parcouraient son corps avec délice, lui envoyant de multiples frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui procurant la chaire de poule et faisant son corps devenir chaud, il ne voyait pas ses yeux noisettes empli de luxure, regard qui aviva la flamme de Kakashi. Il aimait cette bouche délicieusement chaude qui le torturait, léchant, suçant ses tétons endolorit par tant d'attention. Même son sexe eut droit à une attention particulière qui le fit jouir pour la première fois de ce « marathon » du sexe comme l'appellerait Kakashi plus tard.

Il fut dérangé par contre par cette langue qui réussi à s'insinuer dans son intimité, chose fortement étrange, mais bien moins déplaisante que ses doigts qui le …. Dérangèrent, cette présence en lui était tout bonnement étrange. Mais il ne put retenir ses gémissements de douleur au début quand Kakashi le préparait et de bonheur quand il fut habitué. Son amant rit même quand il exprima son mécontentement quand il les enleva pour le remplacer par sa verge, tendu au maximum et douloureuse de ne pas avoir reçu d'attention.

Iruka pleura de douleur quand il fut en lui. Mais Kakashi le rassura, lui demandant de ne pas s'en faire, de se détendre, et que bientôt il aimerait. Bientôt il bougea lentement, petit coup par petit coup puis bientôt à sa demande il alla plus profond et plus vite. Puis Iruka fut étrange. Kakashi frappa un endroit dans son corps et il fut comme électrisé. Il cria de joie et le supplia de recommencer. Et bientôt ce ne fut que délice, supplications et gémissements. Kakashi lui murmurait des mots doux à son oreille et lui ne pouvait que gémir, incapable d'entendre pour de bon ce qu'on lui disait. Bientôt, il se sentit proche, proche de la délivrance comme quand Kakashi l'avait sucer. Il voulut le prévenir mais aucun son cohérent ne sortit de sa bouche. Il vint entre leur deux corps puis Kakashi le suivit presque aussitôt, s'écroulant légèrement sur lui mais ses bras chauds, musclé et puissant retinrent son poids. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration et l'embrassa.

-ne t'endors pas amour, nous en avons encore pour un moment, mais je suis heureux que tu es aimé. Maintenant, je vais continuer à te réchauffer. Un autre baiser ponctua sa déclaration et Iruka se retrouva mis sur le ventre pendant que Kakashi lui massait doucement et fermement son dos, chassant le froid et les quelques douleurs musculaires. Puis il le reprit, le faisant encore atteindre les étoiles. Et à chaque fois, Iruka y était emmené.

XXXX

Iruka se réveilla tranquillement, il était chez lui, affalé sur sa table avec les copies de ses élèves d'éparpillées sur le sol. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient rentés, et depuis pas une seule nouvelle de Kakashi. Il l'avait ramené emmitouflé dans leur sac de couchage et protégé du froid comme il pouvait. Une fois à Konoha, ils avaient été soigné, enfin Kakashi. Iruka lui avait sa cheville d'immobilisée pendant trois mois. Il était donc en béquille et récupérer seulement les devoirs notés de ses élèves. Il ne sortait pas, Naruto, lui amenant les courses.

Il soupira puis décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Mais avant d'atteindre sa chambre, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Qui çà peut-être à cette heure ? »

Il ouvrit sa porte et vit Kakashi.

-Yo sensei, je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

Il était avec son masque, tout souriant à en voir l'éclat de son œil. Le jeune sensei le rassura et ils restèrent quelques minutes en chien de faïence.

-bon bah je vais y aller dans ce cas, bonn…. »

Mais le jeune sensei agrippa son bras et regarda le sol gêné.

-tu veux rester dormir ?... » Petite question timide, au cas où ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était que du sexe de mission. Il ne vit pas le regard rassurée de Kakashi. Mais l'entendit,sa réponse.

-bien sur, il fait frais cette nuit, je vais te tenir chaud. »

  



End file.
